Everything Comes Back To You
by Darker Angels
Summary: Sam and Dean have gotten out of the hunting life. They're lives are normal. They have families. Until one night, a familiar face shows up and Sam and Dean are dragged right back into a dangerous hunt they left unfinished many years before! DESTIEL if you want it! Let me know! -EDITED Looking for an artist to make cover art!
1. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own anything about Supernatural**

 **Okay, so this is my first fic, please R &R, leave tips, constructional criticism etc-it will help the story get better.**

 **Reviewing will get the next chapter come out a lot faster, so don't holdback. Also I just re-edited everything. It's way more detailed then it eas before ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean sat at the head of the table looking across to his young son as he sneezed into his plate of mashed potatoes before reaching for the glass of milk that was placed dangerously close to the edge of the wood dinner table.

"Ew!" Addison exclaimed, her green eyes were filled with horror. She put down her fork to look at her little brother, "Daddy", she said, turning her attention to Dean, "Joey got snot all over his food!"

At this, his wife, Katherine, and their cousin, Bobby looked up from their food to see the commotion. It wasn't like Joey and Addison to argue.

"Yeah! And now I'm gonna wipe it on you!" The five year old exclaimed, trying to tease his sister.

Addison, who was only a year older than Joey, shrieked in disgust, inching her chair away from him and closer to Bobby.

"Joey! Don't tease your sister!" Katherine scolded, but was trying to hide her smile. One of the things Dean loved most about her was her appreciation for a humorous situation. Katherine never complained about a mess, heck, Katherine's clothes were always covered in paint and dark hair loosely tied back. She was an artist, their house, (as well as Sam's), was filled with her paintings.

 **"Really guys, this is no way to act at the dinner table, especially in front of Bobby!" Dean piped in, playing along, while looking over at his nephew who was spending the night over at their house. "Is this how you want Bobby to think we act here?" Dean asked after swallowing a bite of his steak that had been grilled to perfection. Bobby knew exactly how each member of their family acted, he was Joey and Addison's best friend after all. They hung out all the time.  
**

Bobby was giggling softly as he lifted his fork of his Macaroni and Cheese to his mouth. Dean couldn't help but smile too, he loved how his nephew laughed at everything Addison and Joey did. Bobby was the same age as Joey, but Bobby practically worshipped him like a god. Even though Bobby was really their cousin, Joey and Addison accepted him as a brother. The three children were as tight as relationships could get. It reminded Dean of the bond he shared with his own brother. Sam lived only the next town over with his wife, Lyla, and of course, their son, Bobby. Dean had the perfect life, he knew that. He was even willing to let go of all of his suffering of his past because to Dean, what he had now was worth all the pain.

"Uncle Dean, I'm full" Bobby announced pushing away his empty plate.

"Me too" Addison said, copying the action

"Me three" Joey followed

Dean and Katherine looked at each other and rolled there eyes. They both knew that the kids weren't done eating, they just wanted to continue playing.

"Alright," Katherine sighed, "Go play"

Two dark haired boys raced away to their room, shortly followed by the girl with long gold locks, who had paused to finish her glass of .

ØØØ

Later that night...

Dean tucked Bobby and Joey into bed, Addison already under the covers on the bed above. Outside the window, drops of rain hit the glass calmly. Dean hoped the faint noise wouldn't keep the children awake, but rather relax them into sleep. He reached for the door, satisfied with the quietness, and had faith that they would be asleep shortly.

"Uncle Dean?" Bobby whispered, his chin was covered by the big dark blue blanket

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean answered softly, turning away from the door

"Will you tell us a story." The boy begged, Dean looked at Bobby, but could only see his brother staring back at him. Bobby had the same eyes as his Dad, the same pleading expression as Sam when he wanted something so badly or even needed it.

"Yes! Tell us a story!" Addison agreed, shooting up, practically throwing off her pink blanket that she had tucked herself into so carefully.

"Please?" Joey asked

"You're so much better than Uncle Sam" Addison continued

"Well of course I am" Dean said, pulling a tiny wood chair, Katherine had painted white, over to the bunk bed "Uncle Sammy never remembers how the story goes" he poked at his brother as he plopped down into the miniature chair

"That's not true!" Bobby argued sitting up as well "My Dad is the best storyteller in the whole wide world!"

"Do you want me to tell you a story or not?"

Three nodding heads answered his question.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess-"

"No!"Addison cried, jerking Dean out of his fairy-tale "Not that kind of story!"

"Yeah princesses are stupid!" Said Joey

"Well okay then"

"Once upon a time", Dean started again, "There lived two brothers. These brothers spent their life hunting scary monsters like vampires and werewolves..."

"Is this a real story?" Bobby cut in

"No! Of course not. There are no such that as monsters" Dean assured the little boy, as he finally layed back down on the bed.

øøø

One day later...

"Geez" Dean said, looking out the window of the living room

The wind was howling louder than a hellhound, trees crashed against the house, the rain was pouring so hard, Dean could only see a few feet past the window itself, it was only when a bolt of lightning struck, was his vision extending a few feet more. Dean turned back towards his brother, who was soaking wet from the rain as he ran from the car into the house. His graying hair clung to his face and neck.

"Sammy, I can't let you drive in this weather" Dean said

Sam had been waiting out the worst of the storm all day so he could pick Bobby up from Dean's house but now that he finally got there, the storm had grown into what could easily be called a hurricane.

"Dude I promised Lyla I'd be home soon" Sam protested, giving Dean the same look he had seen from Bobby the night before as he moved closer to his brother.

"I know but just look at it out there, and with Bobby was in the car? Come on man" he said sliding onto the brown leather couch and turning on the T.V.

Sam sighed knowing Dean was right. If he was driving by himself that would be a different story, but he was with his son and there was absolutely no way he would risk the drive. He moved to sit down next to Dean on the couch but was blocked by him instead.

"No way man! This is leather!" he said gesturing towards the couch, "Go take off that jacket, it's drenched"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to the foyer to hang up his dripping jacket, moving some coats unto other hooks so that he could hang his without getting any wet. Sam walked back into the living room and this time, was accepted onto the couch. He sat himself down next to Dean and tried to find an interest in the football game that was on the T.V.

Bobby, who has realized his dad had arrived, let out a groan of disappointment. He stood up from the game with the action figures that he, Joey, and Addison had been playing to walk over to his Dad.

"Five more minutes? Please Daddy?" He begged leaning on the arm of the couch that was closer to his Dad.

Sam turned towards his son, grateful for an excuse not to watch the football game, but Dean had answered before he could even open his mouth

"Actually you and Uncle Sammy are staying the night" Dean said, sipping on his beer and kicking his legs up onto the coffee table

"Yes!" Bobby squealed and ran off to rejoin Addison and Joey

Sam smiled as he watched his son gleefully scamper away, "Actually, I better call Lyla" he said, muting the Television, much to Dean's dismay. He scrolled down to her contact, Lyla picked up on the first ring "Hey babe..."

Katherine walked over Sam and Dean, planting a kiss on Dean's forehead before snatching away his beer. Dean opened his mouth to protest-

"You've had enough" she said, drinking it herself

"Hi Katherine!" Sam smiled, Katherine waived in response,"Lyla says hi"

"Hi Lyla!" Katherine shouted in hopes of Lyla hearing her through the phone

"Could you make up the guest bed for Sammy?" Dean asked even though the chances were so very slim

Katherine scoffed "Your brother, your problem " she said walking away "and besides I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted!"

øøø

12:00 AM

 _"_ Sammy?" Dean asked, partway through the first playoff game

"Yeah Dean?" Sam said looking over to him with heavy eyes. He wished that Dean would just let him go to bed, then he remembered that the guest bed still wasn't made.

"Can I ask you something really important?" Dean urged

"Shoot" Sam said, prepared for the worst

"Will you host the super bowl party this year?"

Sam sighed, disappointed in the lack of emotion the question carried, "I'll talk about it with Lyla"

The storm raged on outside of the house, multiple tree branches had fallen on the roof throughout the night.

Sam opened his mouth to speak when he heard the sound of flapping wings, a noise he and Dean had grown accustomed to hearing so many years ago, but it's was not a sound they had heard in a lifetime. Both Sam and Dean jumped off the couch. Before them stood a man, several years younger than the two brothers. He was covered in blood, both his own and others, clothes torn, and seemed unable to hold up his own weight, looking like he had just gone to hell and back. He looked at the brothers with a great sadness. It wasn't until Dean saw the man's eyes that he recognized the man standing in front of him. They were piercing blue, unforgettable eyes, eyes that Dean hoped he would never see again.

"Castiel?" Dean spat, almost angrily

"Sam. Dean" answered the Angel, leaning against the wall just to keep himself from, collapsing. Sam rushed to him, trying to hold him up.

"Why are you here?" Dean yelled at the Angel, not caring about his current state of health

"Dean. I need you help" he panted as Sam helped him make his way towards the couch

"Go to hell you son of a bitch" was all Dean could get out

"Dean! Not now, Okay?" Sam pleaded

When they had gotten Castiel settled on the couch, Dean could no longer wait to question him, his anger boiling and rising at the Angel he hated so much

"Why did you come here Castiel?"

"I need your help" Castiel whimpered, letting out a cry of pain as he clutched his right arm

"Well you won't find any help here" Sam shot Dean a bitch face

"Help with what?" Sam asked "What happened to you?"

It took several moments for Castiel muster up the strength to respond and when he did, it came out only as a whisper, "Jesse"

"Jesse?" Dean asked impatiently, "Who the hell is Jesse?"

* * *

 **DESTIEL? Do you want it in the story? Let Me Know! Any characters you want me to include? Any... dead characters?...**


	2. Enemies in Need

**Okay please let me know what you think! I'm totally open to requests and suggestions for later chapters. PM me if you don't want to review, either way, it would be so helpful and appreciated! Also if nobody reviews then I won't know how you feel about the story and I may stop it. Happy Reading!**

"Jesse? Who the hell is Jesse?"

Before he got his answer, Castiel slumped down, motionless except for the faint, uneven rise and fall of his chest.

"Great" Dean said throwing his hands up in the air, "This is just great, ya know that Sammy?"

"Dean, calm down" Sam said to his brother

"Calm down? Man, he just ruined completely ruined our lives. He just put us, our wives, and our children in danger. He knew that we quit this life! He knew! And he still had the freaking nerve to zap in here and ask for help? No, Sammy I'm not going to be calm"

"Okay, but just slow down. We don't know anything for sure yet"

"Are you serious? He probably has a target on his back! He was probably followed here! He's going to get our families killed!" Dean looked down at the angel who was unconscious on the couch. He hated how innocent and harmless Castiel looked, because Dean knew he was anything but those two things. Why did he have to come here? Why couldn't he have just left him alone?

Sam and Dean took turns throughout the rest of the night watching watching the angel incase he woke up, although somewhere between their third shift, they had both nodded off. Sam woke the next morning to the sounds of Addison, Bobby, and Joey's noisy play. He shook Dean gently until he was awake as well. Dean looked towards his right to the body on the couch next him him as Castiel's eyes fluttered open. His face was clean of blood and he seemed completely healed, but his clothes told a different story. Castiel looked up at Dean, who had just growled and turned his head, but for a moment, Dean could see the angel he used to know and love, before everything had happened.

"Castiel" Sam said getting up, "You're awake"

"Yes" the angel stated, taking a few seconds to look at his old friends, "You two have aged tremendously"

Sam let out a tiny, forced laugh, trying not to take offense in what the angel just said.

"And you," Dean replied, "haven't haven't aged a day"

"Dean, I'm an angel. I don't age" Castiel said as he rose to his feet

"Right, of course" said Dean, trying to end the conversation

Before anything could have been added to the awkward conversation, three children pounded down the stairs, followed by an exhausted looking woman, only to stop short when they laid eyes on the newcomer.

"Dean," Katherine said nervously, "Who's this?"

 **Okay, so sorry, I know this was a short chapter! Next chapter will be longer! Please let me know what you think! It would mean the world to me! Tell me if you want me to continue this, let me know if you like it, it keeps me motivated to push through to publish the next chapter sooner! DESTIEL? Let me know if you want me to add it! I always will try to take requests. Any character you want me to include, even if they died?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm not really sure people are liking this story,I'm not getting a lot of feedback, and I'm not really sure if I should continue it. If you are enjoying this, please let me know and I will keep writing. If not, I'm gonna stop**


End file.
